


Assassins

by shadouakuma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drugs, F/F, Kingdoms, Multi, Murder, Other, Romance, War, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadouakuma/pseuds/shadouakuma
Summary: After the treaty was sign everything was slowly going back to normal for the four kingdoms, till a new ruler of Chaos took over, causing unrest with other rulers because the new ruler is a woman.





	1. Prologue

There’s four kingdoms that rule the whole Earth; the Zafar Kingdom, the Bruin Kingdom, the Lok Kingdom, and the Chaos Kingdom.

These Kingdom’s rule each part of the planet, Zafar has the South, Bruin has the South, Lok has the East, and Chaos has the North; but not all is peaceful, specially for the Chaos Kingdom, known for their secretracy, for people who live there, and their weak army, which caused a 5,000 year war between all kingdoms, mostly the three that wanted to destroy the Chaos Empire, but the war has gotten so bad, that all kingdoms decided to place a peace treaty, but now war seems unavoidable for infamous kingdom, now with their new king, which called outrage with the other kingdoms, now War X has begun.


	2. 1

King Sar -

“This is an outrage!! A woman can’t rule a kingdom!” I growled, knocking over one of the guards as I paced around in rage, “well it happened, you know we have no control over their kingdom, and trust me, I don’t like this either,” King Kart from the LOK kingdom said, “but we must do something, a useless woman will only bring down that type of power!” I yelled, wanting to send my army over to the damned kingdom, “and is that a bad thing, that kingdom was already destined to fall, but it also seems only one of us will be able to claim that land,” King Hun from the Bruin kingdom butted in, “That’s dangerous boy! We worked so hard to put an end to a 5,000 year war,” Kart sneered at the new appointed king, “oh...I see, your afraid to lose, that you’ll ALWAYS be third best in this race, it's all about power in this cruel world,” Hun chuckled, walking out of my throne room.

Kart turned to me, “you understand how much suffering there will be if another war starts, your not going to actually listen to that brat?” he asked, staring me down, “it's all about the survival of the fittest Kart, and I definitely won’t stand for a measly whore to be in control of the North, now leave, we all know what's going to begin Kart, don’t make this difficult for yourself,” I told him, walking out, already thinking about my plans for action.

-

Everyone of my generals was summoned into the field, “yes your majesty?” Mon addressed, all of them bowing at my presence, “as you may know, the abomination that is the Chaos Kingdom has appointed a woman, A. WOMAN. In place of a man, we will no longer heed this treaty no longer, this is for a strong course of action, no longer will we stand and watch, we will-” I was rudely interrupted by my daughter running in yelling my name, “father...its mother, her spiked again!” she exclaimed fearfully, my anger now replaced with dread, “General Port, get the nurse now!” I ordered, running back into the palace, my daughter already far behind, “hold on Evie,” I mumbled under my breath, taking another turn.


	3. 2

King Kart-

My anger was boiling once I was left the Zafar Kingdom, not believing this type of shame both the Zafar and Bruin Kingdom was willing to take, specially after the treaty has only been passed 45 years ago, “dear, what is wrong if you don’t mind me asking,” my wife asked, as she continued to look out of the carriage window, “bothe the Zafar and Bruin Kingdom wants to go against the treaty...they want to take over the Chaos Kingdom,” I told her truthfully, taking a couple of breaths, “What! But no one hasn’t even recovered from the last war, this will not only wipe out the Chaos Kingdom, it’ll also wipe out the others as well, we can’t let that happen Kart,” Noir said, the eyes that made a completely different man was fierce, “that's why the Lok Kingdom is holding a celebration for the new ruler of Chaos, we need to work this out, cause your right, we’re not prepared for this,” I told her, and that was the end of our conversation for the rest back to our Kingdom.


End file.
